Peine d'amour perdu
by Noa Maxwell
Summary: Quatrounet d'amour aime Trowa mais Trowa l'aime pas ... en gros c'est ça !


BASES: Gundam Wing et Shakespeare (Roméo et Juliette et hamlet)  
  
GENRE : bin.y a du Yaoi.(relations entre hommes) POV de Quat'chan ^^  
  
COUPLE : Trowa et Woufei et.c'est tout ^^  
  
AUTEUR :Noa Maxwell (oui oui !Maxwell.comme Duo.par ce que en fait on est marier.si si c'est vrai.pourquoi ces regard perplexes ?°°0)  
  
NOTES :Je ne me connaissait pas aussi sadique.heu.je préviens direct les fans de Quat'chan.la fin est..comment dire. très très très sadique.(désolé Poucy ^^0) Donc pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Gundam Wing voilà un petit résumé ! : Heero , Duo ,Trowa , Quatre et Woufei sont les 5 pilotes de gundam (des armures mobiles crées pour luter contre OZ , la puissance militaire qui gouverne la terre et les colonies spatiales) . l'histoire se passe en l'an 196 après colonisation .  
  
DISCLAMER :bin si Duo était a moi je serais la plus heureuse du monde ^_~.bon vous savez quoi m'offrir pour mon anniv' ^^  
  
LEXIQUE : Ps : c'est du berbère ^^  
Samhey :pardon  
Ortsint minchk at chemh' : je suis tellement désolé  
  
Ps : C ma première fic soyez sympas SVP ^^  
  
Pour me joindre : anaisk@libertysurf.fr  
  
Peines d'amour perdu  
  
Je regarde par la fenêtre. Le ciel est bleu , sans nuage ; je me noie dedans , ou bien es-ce mes larmes qui m'asphyxient ? je suis seul , seul triste et vulnérable . Jamais je n'ai été aussi faible . Alors pour compenser ma faiblesse , je me noie dans ce ciel , je plonge dans ce bleu si pure et je coule , je sombre au plus profond de moi même . Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne lui ai-je rien dit avant ? Pourquoi ne lui ai-je jamais rien dit ? C'est trop tard maintenant , il est parti . avec Woufei.Et je suis seul. Seul et malheureux .mais..pourtant je ne devrais pas ! Son propre bonheur devrait me satisfaire . Il est tellement heureux ainsi ! Ses yeux émeraudes scintillent de joie de vivre et de bonheur. Je le sais ! Je le sens , au plus profond de mon c?ur . Mon empathie ne me trompe jamais sur ces choses là !.mais.y a t'il vraiment besoin d'empathie pour remarquer ça ? Si j'avais su.je.je me serais laisser mourir après la mort de mon père . j'aurais du mourir avec lui.je n'aurais pas blesser Trowa.je ne serais pas devenu fou.je ne serais pas le monstre que je suis aujourd'hui.Je ne devrais pas exister.Je ne devrais pas.Pourquoi ?pourquoi ? pourquoi tant de questions résonnent dans ma tête ? Pourquoi..  
  
J'entends la porte s'ouvrir , je leurs avais pourtant dit que je ne voulais voir personne.pourquoi ne m'écoutent ils jamais ? Pourquoi ne me laissent ils pas en paix ? encore d'autres questions à la longue liste qui s'affiche désormais dans ma tête. Je sens les ondes de Duo.Il est sérieux mon c?ur me le dit ! Ce n'est pas dans ces habitudes..je me crispe un peu plus sur ma chaise . Plus il approche plus je ressent de la tristesse dans son c?ur . Pourquoi est il venu ? s'il me voit pleurer , je sais que ça l'embarrassera . Ce n'est pas le genre de Duo d'être sérieux . Il doit vraiment m'en vouloir.Ou bien es- ce moi.moi qui m'en veux , moi qui me déteste.peut être a t'il d'autre sentiments peu être a t'il de la pitié.S'il souffre je sais que j'en suis la cause . J'ai peur de sa réaction , ma vie me fait penser à une tragédie.Elle se finira sûrement comme telle . Je pense a la réplique qui pourrait le mieux convenir à mon cas . « être ou ne pas être ,Telle est la question [.] Mourir..dormir..rien de plus .et dire que par ce sommeil nous mettons fin au moult du c?ur et au milles tortures naturel qui sont le legs de la chaire . C'est l'un des moment que l'on doit souhaiter avec ferveur.mourir.dormir ..peut être rêver.[.] mais quel rêve peut t'il nous venir dans ce sommeil de la mort ?. » Une voix me tire de mes pensées.ces pensées qui ne sont tourner que vers lui.Trowa. « - Hey.Quat' .heu..." Je m'essuie les yeux avec le revers de ma manche et je lève les yeux vers Duo. L'inquiétude se lit dans ses yeux améthystes . Je souris pour le rassurer . pas de changement d'expression de la part de mon vis a vis . Il faut dire que le c?ur n'était pas dans ce sourire.il a dut le voir. Pourquoi est il venu me voir ? Je me pose tellement de questions.ça a commencé il y a une semaine.la paix venait d'être proclamée.ça aurait du être un des plus beau jour de ma vie .Si seulement il ne m'avait pas annoncé leur « union » .il était venu me voir en premier pour me l'annoncer.quand il m'a dit que Woufei et lui sortaient ensemble.mon c?ur c'est brisé.Pourquoi ..Pourquoi . « -Quatre ..I'm..sorry.enfin..je. » Je lui souris, encore une fois mais le c?ur n'y est toujours pas .le c?ur n'y sera sûrement jamais plus.Jamais.  
  
Je sens les larmes revenir . Il ne faut pas que je pleure . pas devant lui.aucune larme ne devra couler, aucune. Je sens une pression sur mes épaules et ma tête .Je crois que Duo me caresse les cheveux.Je suis trop loin pour en être sur , je m'éloigne , je m'enfonce , toujours plus profond dans ce vide infini .Je sens quelque chose de chaud et mouillé couler le long de ma joue . une larme ?.mais.je ne pleure pas...pas encore.Je crois comprendre , je lève la tête et interpelle Duo d'une voix blanche « -Duo. ? » deux grand yeux tristes me regardent .Les larmes coulent le long de ses joues et tombent sur les miennes. « -Quatre. » Sa voix est pleine d'inquiétude et de peine .ce que j'appréhendais le plus se produisit .Je m'effondre en pleurs dans ses bras .les larmes coulent , coulent , elles ne veulent plus s'arrêter ..j'ai trop mal et plus j'y pense , plus les larmes coulent .j'ai tellement mal.j'ai l'impression que pleurer dans ces bras me réconforte.mais ce n'est qu'une impression. J'ai l'impression d'être dans Roméo et Juliette.moi Tybalt , amoureux fou d'une perle si rare que seul Roméo peut la posséder .Juliette .Trowa.mais la fin de cette tragédie ne sera pas la même .mieux vaut une tombe que deux.et ce sera la mienne.  
  
Je suis le seul responsable , le seul.le seul.seul. « -Quatre .tu sais.tu n'es pas seul.je suis là. » Ces paroles me font revenir à la réalité .je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai parlé tout haut.heureusement il n'a entendu que la fin de la phrase .Je suis toujours blottis dans ces bras , les larmes coulent toujours le long de mes joues .Je l'entend me murmurer qu'il est la et que tout iras mieux.il a resserré son étreinte.comme s'il pensais que j'allais m'enfuir. Plus le temps passe plus il me sert .Il commence a me faire mal , je repousse un peu son étreinte. « -Duo.tu veux me parler . ou je me trompe ? » Je le regarde dans les yeux.Il se tord les mains.Je vois bien qu'il est gêné.Il baisse les yeux .Je sens venir ce que je ne souhaitais surtout pas entendre . « -En fait.ce que je.enfin.ce que je voulais dire.c'était.si tu voulais.venir au.théâtre avec nous .ce soir ?.on.on.va voir.Roméo.et heu.Juliette. » sa façon de prononcer la fin de sa phrase me fit comprendre qu'il avait tout entendu ou du moins.qu'il savait pour mon amour pour Shakespeare et ce que ça représentait pour moi. Je hausse les épaules et baisse la tête.non je ne viendrais pas.et il le sait déjà.ça fait six jours que je ne sors plus de ma chambre.six jours que je ne mange presque plus.six jours qu'il s'inquiète pour moi.six jours.mais aujourd'hui seras le dernier.je pense à Trowa et j'ai mal.plus je pense à lui plus mon c?ur se brise.moins je vis.Shakespeare .c'est lui qui m'a apprit à l'aimer.je connaissais, de nom ,je l'avais déjà étudié en cours mais je n'aimais pas les tragédies .Quand il m'en a parlé , ses yeux étaient devenus pétillants de joie , il s'exprimait avec passion et m'a raconté les pièces d'Hamlet , d'Othello , Macbeth ,Roméo et Juliette.Je ne me serais jamais lassé d'entendre sa voix , si douce et si claire.Il ne s'exprimait pas souvent, presque jamais. Mais ce jour-là.Il avait parlé pendant plus d'une heure.et je l'avais écouté.j'avais appris à aimer les tragédies à travers lui.C'est ce moment là que je regretterais le plus.avec celui de notre première rencontre et de notre.concerto.Je souris mentalement a cette idée .Il m'avait vraiment impressionner ce jour là.mais c'est fini.aujourd'hui.  
  
Je me rend compte que Duo est toujours là et qu'il attend une réponse.une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. « -Je suis fatigué. » c'est la seule réponse cohérente que j'ai trouvé.je regarde Duo.la lueur d'espoir a disparus des deux améthystes .Pourtant c'est vrai.je suis fatigué.fatigué de vivre.je voudrais dormir et ne jamais me réveiller.dormir. Duo acquiesce en silence , il se détache de moi et recule lentement.juste avant de refermer la porte je l'entend prononcer un bonsoir , triste et inquiet.La porte se ferme.je suis seul. Partir.ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée.partir.dormir.pour toujours.  
  
Je ferme les yeux ,J'ai froid.je suis seul.Duo n'est plus la pour me réchauffer , personne pour me prendre dans ses bras.personne.Duo ne peux pas comprendre.je me dégoûte moi même .Je n'ai pas le droit d'en vouloir a Trowa pour son bonheur .Je m'éc?ure ..j'ai mal , mal au fond de moi. j'ai le c?ur brisé.perdu dans un océan de larmes.Je me hais.autant que je l'aime.Je ne suis plus capable de vivre.je suis un lâche.Je n'en ai plus le droit .  
  
J'entend une voiture démarrer ,Ils partent.Je suis seul.Une feuille .Je cherche une feuille.Il faut que je leurs disent.Ils faut qu'ils sachent.c'est le minimum que je puissent faire .Je cherche la dite feuille depuis déjà quelques minutes.j'abandonne.d'habitude elles sont sur mon bureau.je ne dois plus en avoir.Je sais ou Duo les range. Je sors de ma chambre et cours vers la sienne. J'ouvre la porte et m'arrête effaré..La chambre est impeccable.pas un grain de poussière.pas un objet mal placé.pas un pantalon part terre.Je me demande si je ne me suis pas trompé de chambre.Je reprend mes esprits.et je me souviens qu'une fois , Duo m'avais confié que quand quelque chose le tracassait vraiment il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ranger tout ce qui traînait sur son chemin. Il doit vraiment être tracassé et je crois connaître le problème.comme toujours.c'est moi. J'ouvre le tiroir de son bureau et attrape une feuille rouge ornée de noir et de doré. Je prend un stylo noir et m'assois sur une chaise ,Je pose ma feuille sur le bureau et sans réfléchir je commence a écrire.  
« A vous tous. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi inutile qu'aujourd'hui .J'aurais du disparaître il y a longtemps de ça. Je vous promet de ne jamais vous oublier et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous. Si vous souffrez c'est entièrement de ma faute.Duo.je suis sincèrement désolé.parce que tu es déjà assez triste comme ça.mais tu ne souffriras plus jamais à cause de moi.Je vous libères d'un poids , je me libère de moi même , je ne regrette rien . Je vous souhaite à tous de vivre heureux. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de tout le bonheur que vous m'avez apporté. Les jours les plus beaux de ma vie je les ais passés avec vous. Je me souviens du jour ou je vous ai tous rencontré .ce jour restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire .Depuis ce jour là, j'ai appris à tous vous connaître et surtout à vous apprécier.si je suis parti ce n'est pas de vôtre faute.je suis le seul responsable. Je vous aimes tous autant que vous ètes. Je suis mon propre meurtrier .mon sang coule déjà sur mes mains.ne vous inquiétez plus pour moi.tout ira bien.c'est ce que tu m'as dit tout a l'heure Duo.de tout façon je n'ai plus rien perdre.mon c?ur est mort.explosé en mille parties , toutes noyées dans mes larmes.Je ne m'excuserais jamais assez pour ce que je vous fais subir.excusez moi.pour tout.ortsint minchk at chemh'.samhey.* Partagez mes affaires entres vous.je n'en aurais plus besoin de toute façon. je.je.m'excuse encore.  
Adieux. Quatre raberba Winner. »  
  
Je pose le stylo .Je sais que Duo a des soupçons...Je sais qu'il ne me pardonnera jamais.Je sais qu'il va être désemparé.alors je rajoute a la fin de la lettre :  
  
« ps : Duo ne m'en veux pas.je ne veux pas te faire de peine.je ne voulais pas.mais essaye de comprendre s'il te plais.essaye.  
  
Je repose le stylo et prend une enveloppe .je rentre la lettre dedans et la referme. Je remets la chaise a sa place et sort de la chambre en prenant soin de bien refermer la porte. Je descend jusqu'à la cuisine. Je pose l'enveloppe sur la table.Je suis sur qu'ils la trouveront là bas.je sort de la cuisine , prend mon blouson et referme la porte de la maison à clef. Je m'engouffre dans le jardin. je marche doucement.le soleil se couche a l'horizon et la brise marine me calme. Mes mèches blondes dansent devant mes yeux.Je connais le chemin de la falaise par c?ur.quand j'étais petit à chaque fois que nous venions en vacances ici , moi et mes s?ur c'était l'endroit que je préférais au grand désespoir de mes s?urs.c'est vrai que la falaise est haute.assez pour tuer un homme en tout cas.Je marche depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes , mes pensées s'échappent . Je suis étrangement calme .Je ne pense plus à rien, mon esprit est vide.Je ne veux plus souffrir. Je veux voler , Dormir .être ou ne pas être.pour moi la question ne se pose plus.je ne serais plus jamais.Je m'arrête. Devant moi la falaise descend en piqué , au loin je peux voir la mer rougeoyer sous le coucher du Soleil.il est magnifique.en bas , je vois le sable ,il doit être si doux, si chaud.La falaise mesure quinze mètres. Je ne pense pas survivre.mon but n'est pas de vivre de toute façon.  
  
Je prend une grande inspiration et j'avance.doucement..le plus lentement possible d'ailleurs.tout en continuant de marcher je pense à ma vie.et un doute s'installe en moi.es-ce que je veux vraiment mourir ? pourquoi j'ai choisi cette solution ? pourquoi ? .c'est parce que.je suis seul ? « tu n'es pas seul Quatre.je suis là ! » Alors pourquoi ? pourquoi je veux sauter ? je ne sais plus..je ne me comprend plus. Je.je ne veux plus mourir.je veux vivre.même si je suis triste.JE NE VEUX PLUS MOURIR ! J'essaye de m'arrêter je pose mon pied dois.mais je ne sens pas la terre .je ne sens que le vide..je me sent tomber.NON !!!POURQUOI ??? je tombe..je tombe au fond du précipice.je tombe et je n'arrive pas à me rattraper je n'y arrive pas.alors dans un dernier souffle j'arrive a crier le nom de la personne qui m'est le plus cher. « -DUOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...... » mon corps continue de tomber.dans ce vide qui rempli mon corps.je tombe.toujours.toujours.le vide..le vide.le sol.la mort.  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
